Amelia
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella left her baby with her parents to avoid reality. When her parents suddenly die she forced to grow up and take care of her while learning how to take care of herself.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you are driving straight into a storm? And even though you know you should just turn round and go home and curl up in your bed under your pile of blankets you just keep driving?

That's what I'm doing now, driving right into a storm. The sun is shining annoyingly bright as I drive into this emotional storm know as my former life.

A drive across the country with my car packed with clothes and a tiny little memory box filled with pictures and a tiny little hospital hat. The only thing I have besides pictures of Amelia.

Amelia.

My reason for running and my reason for going back.

When I was 17, almost 18, I got pregnant. Oh I thought he was the love of my life and while the situation sucked we would get through it. He had other ideas, ideas that did not include a baby or me for that matter. I was heartbroken and I decided to give the baby up for adoption but my mom couldn't bear the thought of her grandbaby out there with strangers. I couldn't think of the baby without thinking of my broken heart so in a moment of complete selfishness, I took off for bigger and better things leaving my 3 week old baby in the care of my parents. I haven't seen her since. Bigger and better turned into barely making ends meet and a string of relationships but no matter how bad things got I never went home. Mom sent me pictures regularly and I talk to her weekly on the phone. She thinks I'm like an aunt I guess. Someone who calls her tells her they love her and sends her letters. She's beautiful, Amelia.

I left my 3 week ago baby 3 years ago. 1 week ago I got a call from my old best friend Jacob, someone else I have completely neglected in the past 3 years, saying my mom and dad are dead.

Just like that my already crappy life shatters. I ran out on them and now it's too late.

So I'm driving into this storm to take care of funeral arrangements for my parents and figure out how to start my life over with Amelia.

My family is small; Mom and Dad were both only children and I'm an only child. All my grandparents are dead. Amelia is staying with Jake and his dad right now. I don't know the first thing about raising a kid. I can barely take care of myself!

I will have to stay there since I don't have the money to make it back, I barely made it here plus I can't exactly take a little girl back to where I was, a 3 bedroom apartment with 5 people living there and who knows how many others running in and out. Luckily my parents paid their house off years ago. I just have to find a job which can be easy or hard in a small town depending on whether or not people like you. Since I ran away from my parents and my baby and everyone I had known since I was born I'm thinking it's not going to be easy.

My biggest fear is ruining her though. I know my parents took awesome care of her. She was happy every time I talked to her and in every picture I got of her. And now all she has is me her deadbeat mother who didn't love her enough to stay. I don't really know anything about her. And while I realize that right now she is just a little girl who probably loves everyone and she has no idea who I am or what I did to her one day she will understand. And she will probably hate me.

Which is exactly what I deserve.

_A/N OK I have no idea where this story is going but I will not give up on it. I haven't given up on Runaway if you read that but I'm really stuck on it. _

_Questions… who should be Bella's love interest in this story? I will consider anyone except for Edward just because I always think of them being really good friends more than lovers. And who should Amelia's father be should I decide to make him apart the story? _

_Thanks for reading, please review even if you hate it and a special thanks to anyone who gives opinions to the questions! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After what seems like forever I pull up to Billy and Jake's house. Billy was one of my parent s best friends and Jake has been, or was maybe, my best friend since the time we could both walk. I've talked to Jake a little of the past 3 three but I've been a really crappy friend.

I'm sitting in the car trying to find the nerves to walk up to the door when Jake comes running out.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you!" Not what I expected at all.

"Um, aren't you mad at me? You know for running out on everyone?" I would rather it come out now than after I settle in.

"Your parents just died. And you did the right thing by coming here to take care of Amelia. Let's leave the past exactly there and move on from here. She needs you and she doesn't need a guilt ridden you." He's suddenly serious and I break down in sobs and let him hold me.

As we walk in I'm even more nervous. I haven't seen her since she was just a tiny newborn. But to my relief she's asleep. I look in at her and she's so adorable. Much more than any picture could show.

"Hey Bella, good to see you." Billy comes up behind me and hugs me.

"Aren't you at least mad at me?" I whisper.

"I don't have the energy to be mad at you honey. I've always loved you and your parents were never mad at you. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"How am I going to do this? I don't know anything about little kids. Or anything about her as a person even. What she eats, what she likes, plays with. Nothing." I'm still crying.

"Luckily for you, Jake knows just about everything there is to know about that little girl. I don't think he could love his own child more. He'll help you. He wouldn't have it any other way. And don't take this the wrong way but he is going to have a hard time letting go and letting you take charge."

"I don't blame him. I'm not sure I trust myself to take charge."

Jake comes back and grabs my hand to lead me to the living room and we catch up over the next couple of hours. Amelia wakes up a couple of times crying but Jake always gets her to go back to sleep which is fine with me. I would rather wait till the morning.

"You're going to be OK Bella." He tells me as he walks out of her room. Yeah, she has her own room here.

"For once I'm not worried about me; I'm so worried about her. She deserves better than me."

"Nobody is better than your mom Bella. I would do anything to have my mom back. She's so little; she won't even always remember you not being there. You just do the best you can and when she gets older you hope she understands."

"I'm glad you are such a big part of her life Jake."

"She's my best friend's daughter."

I fall asleep curled next to Jake and woke up the next morning to Amelia beating on my head with a marker.

"Mama." She's telling Jake as I pry my eyes open.

"Yep that's your mama, come on let's get some breakfast while mama wakes up." He scoops her up and carries her to the kitchen.

I'm trying not to break down as I get myself up and walk in there with them.

"How does she…?" I ask him not wanting little ears to hear.

"Pictures! You haven't changed much. She has a whole album of them. They talked about you all the time. But she is only 3. She doesn't understand the importance. But she's very social."

So I sit down next to her and listen to her babble about her apples and cheerios. Then she dumps her juice all over me.

"Damn!" I yell and jump up at which point Amelia starts crying. Great job Bella. Make her hate way before she realizes what a loser you are.

"Bella! Don't yell at her!" Jake yells at me as I run out crying.

I get in my car and just drive and I end up at my house. The house I haven't seen in 3 years. Taking the extra key out of its hiding place I walk in. It's almost exactly how I remember it. With the obvious addition of all the toddler stuff and pictures of Amelia. I slowly walk up the stairs and end up in my room. It is exactly how I left it. From the unmade bed to the journal lying on the desk. I grab my stuffed bear that I have missed so badly and curl up on my bed. I just lay there and think about my childhood, and the day I found out I was pregnant, and the day he walked away from me. And how crappy these last few years have been. I should've just come home. I know that they would have helped me with her. They would have even kept taking care of her. I could of gone to college and not be the loser I am now.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I don't even move when Jake comes in and lies on the bed with me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I should just go. You can have her, you're so good with her, and you love her. I'm not good for her. I will just leave after the funeral."

"Bella! Just stop it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you don't know how to deal with her. But I feel like I have to protect her. This has been so hard on her."

"I'm so sorry I yelled at her." I really am. She's just a little girl. I might be a loser but I'm not mean.

We lay there for a little while longer before we head back for my second try.

As soon as we walk in Amelia shows me a picture she drew of her Gramma and Papa.

"All is forgiven." Jake whispers as I pick her and tell her how beautiful the picture is.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The next couple of days I stay with Jake and Billy and spend as much time as I can with Amelia. She is really an amazing little girl. She's so smart and sweet and just perfect. I regret missing the first 3 years of her life but I know all I can do is make sure I am the best mom I can possibly be to her now.

On the morning of the funeral I kiss her goodbye and leave her with Billy. As close as he was to my parents someone needed to stay with her and so he said I needed to go and I was going to need to Jake for support.

I cry the whole time at the outpouring of love for my parents but for me too. So many people tell me how glad they are to see me even though the circumstances are far from good and offer to help me and Amelia in any way they can.

I say good bye to my parents and just hope that they can hear me when I tell them how much I love them and how sorry I am and thank you so much for taking care of Amelia. I promise them I will do my best to make them proud.

After the funeral everyone heads to back to Billy's and Jake to drop off food and tell stories about them. Amelia is having a blast seeing everyone she knows and loves in one room. Funny how I hated how everyone knows everyone is a small town before I left but it seems like such a blessing now. My daughter was loved so much when I wasn't here to love her and she will be loved her whole life.

Jake stays close to me but doesn't suffocate me. He comes up behind me watching Amelia dance with one of his friends, Paul I think.

"You know Paul's an ass except when it comes to her. All my friends love her. She'll have a hard time ever dating I hope you realize this." I'm not sure if he's joking or not.

"I can't believe I love her this much. But even more I can't believe I could have ever left her. No matter how much she reminded me of him. But I'm done feeling guilty Jake. I'm going to be the best mom ever. I had a great model."

"He's back Bella. Did you know?" He asks quietly.

"No! When? Why are you just now telling me? Has he seen her?" I throw question after question at him.

He tells me that he, Amelia's father that is, has been back for about a year and hasn't tried to contact her but he assures me that he has plans in place if he does as did my parents. I'm thinking my parents were a bit more on the legal side. He tells me they never told me because they didn't want it to influence my decision to come back and he didn't tell me when I got back because he wanted to wait until I brought it up.

"Jakey!" Amelia suddenly yells from across the room sending Jake running. "Paul be mean." She pouts and Jake glares at Paul.

"Dude I just told her she couldn't have more brownies unless she asked someone else." He defends himself.

I crack up watching these two grown men glare at each other over a little girl and a brownie then laugh even harder when Jake gives her the brownies and Amelia glares at Paul.

"Your daughter is a mess you know. I've heard she gets it from you. I'm Paul."

"It still seems so strange to hear the words my daughter." I tell him.

"I can imagine. So you're not going to like screw Jake over and tear her from his life are you?" he asks.

"Oh wow. You are an ass. But no I'm. I plan on moving into my parent's house and raising her with everyone who loves her." I'm not really even annoyed because I'm surprised more people don't think this way.

"Good. So do you have an idea how where you're going to work?" He asks.

"Not really. I figured after I got through the funeral I would start looking. The options here aren't great as I'm sure you know, especially without any college."

"Can you read and type and do basic math and pretend to like everyone?" Now he's annoying me but I play along.

"Pretty sure I can."

"Then I can probably get you a decent paying job as a receptionist at the garage I work at. The old one just quit. Be there tomorrow at 10 and I will introduce you to the owner." Not what I was expecting at all. I suck at reading people.

"Um thanks. I really appreciate it and I will be there but why are you helping me? You seem to be the only person who doesn't trust me." I tried to not ask but I couldn't.

"Nah, no one really trusts you. They are just too nice to show it. But I believe in second chances because I've been given a few. So just don't screw up." And he smiles this I'm trying to be nice smile.

Just don't screw up seems to be my life motto for the moment.

_A/N I'm still not exactly sure where this story is going so if anyone wants to offer ideas I'm good with that! _


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The morning after the funeral I get up super early to try to decide what to wear.

"Mama!" Amelia comes running in and starts bouncing on the bed.

"Come on Mel, stop bouncing."

"No Mel. Amelia." She says Amelia really slow like I'm dumb. She's only 3!

"Sorry Amelia, stop bouncing! Which shirt do you like better?" She points to the baby blue one and I think what the heck? Why not take advice from the 3 year old?

I grab her off the bed and carry her to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

"Wow Bella you look um wow. You know this is a garage, you know mostly guys? I don't think you need to look that um… hot."

"Amelia picked it." I defend myself. "But I don't want to look like I'm trying to slut myself into a job."

"Slut yourself? Is that really a thing?" Now he's cracking up.

I throw a spoon at him and he starts laughing even harder because Amelia scolds me for throwing things.

"Seriously though? Do I look that bad?" I try again.

"You look good. I just worry about you. The guys that work there are all good guys though. Well except for maybe Paul. Watch out for Paul. Oh and I have to work today so my dad will keep Amelia. He doesn't mind keeping her once you get the job either."

"If." I correct him.

"You'll get the job Bella. Paul for whatever thinks you're good for it and he's second in charge over there. You're good."

I still have about an hour before I have to go so I sit with Amelia while she watches some super lame kid show and draws picture after picture.

Finally it's time to go and she kisses me goodbye and Jake hugs me and wishes me luck. It's a short drive and it's even closer to my house. My parents' house, Amelia's house. Jake is trying to convince me to move in with him and Billy but it's so cramped.

I park and then walk in slowly. I've had jobs before but it never really mattered before. But now I have a little girl to support. And while I know there are people that want to help us I don't want to need help.

"Bella, you made it. Good first step. Come on back and I will introduce you to Sam, the owner." Paul greets me as soon as I walk in. What a jerk.

"Sam this is Bella, Jake's Bella with the kid." He tells this total hottie and it takes me a minute to focus.

"Um, not Jake's Bella. Just Jake's best friend." I mumble.

"Well not Jake's Bella nice to meet you. I'm Sam obviously. Paul told me about you. Just got into town, need a job. Pretty sure you can read, type, do basic math and pretend to like everyone seem to be your qualifications." He laughs as I glare at Paul. "So if you want the job it's yours. The pay is decent I think. $13 an hour. The hours are 8 am to 6pm Tuesday through Saturday. with an hour lunch. I know you have a little girl so let me know if something comes up. I get that kids get sick and all that. I'm flexible as long as you work hard. Good?"

Sounds awesome.

"Definitely, when can I start?" I ask.

"Well we need you as soon as possible so just as soon as you can make plans for your little girl."

"She's taken care of. So tomorrow?" I try not to sound too eager but I really need to money but he just laughs and says that's fine.

"Thank you so much. Both of you." And I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off me and I can't wait to get home to tell Jake and Amelia. Not that Amelia will really care.

I stop on the way home and use some of my last $1oo to buy Wendy's as a celebration. Maybe that's not a celebration to some people but I really love Wendy's.

"So when do you start?" Jake asks me as soon as I walk in and he takes the food from me.

"Tomorrow!" I'm so excited.

"So the shirt paid off?" He laughs but I put on my hurt face and he starts apologizing over and over until I start laughing.

"Wendy's!" Amelia comes running in and grabs the food from Jake.

She really is so much like me.

"So Jake, I'm thinking once I get my first check we will probably move back to the house." He gives me that sad puppy dog look. "It's only a 20 minute drive and Amelia will be staying here during the day so it's not like we won't see you."

"Bella, I just don't know if you're ready. You've been good so far but this is all new. What if she wakes up with a nightmare? You don't know her favorite song. You don't know what foods she'll always eat if she's in a picky mood."

"Then tell me! She's my daughter Jake and you knew from the minute you called me about my parents that this was the plan. I need your support Jake. I need you to tell me all her little issues and her favorite things! Not tell me I'm not good enough!" I'm screaming at him and then I just break down crying and I can't breathe.

"Bella, settle down! I'm sorry, it's OK please just settle down." He's holding me as tight as he can and I slowly regain control of my breathing. "I'm so sorry Bella. I just worry about her just like I worry about you. I don't want to let either of you out of my sight if I don't have too. Your parents were like second parents to me. Your mom was the only mom I had for the last 10 years. Bella, I'm so sorry. I just don't want to let the two of you go. You're a good mom already and you're only going to get better. I love you Bella and I will tell you all her issues and her favorite things. And you know if you need me anytime, even in the middle of the night you can call and I will come."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Jake. I'm so sorry I never thought about you losing my parents too. You're not going to lose us I promise. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

So far my first day has been boring which is good I guess. Sam showed me how the system worked and Paul comes and checks on me every 5 minutes which is extremely annoying.

"Hey Bella we are about to close up for lunch. Do you want to come with us? We usually go to the diner down the street." Sam asks.

"Um sure, if you don't mind." I don't know what I'm so nervous around him.

We get to the diner and sit down when I see him. Him, Amelia's father.

"I need to leave, Sam. I'll walk back." I whisper trying not to cause any attention.

"Don't run from him Bella. You're better than that. Plus if you don't face him today it will just have to be another day. It's a small town." Paul apparently knows more about than I thought. He grabs my hand and drags me in.

I'm trying to hide behind them but he sees me.

"Bella! I heard you were back. It's about time you step up and be a mother. Too bad you're parents had to die first."

"Mike I don't want to do this here or now." I mumble.

"So you're sleeping with Paul. I knew you were a slut. I doubt the kid is even mine. Have fun with her." He says to Paul and I slap him.

I was heartbroken over him leaving me but I finally see him for the jerk everyone else already knew him to be. And all the sudden it hits me hard that I left my baby girl, the little girl that in just short time I've known her has captured my whole heart, because of this jerk and I go crazy and I hit him over and over in his chest and I guess out of shock he just stands there and lets me until Sam pulls me away.

"Leave now Mike." He tells him and Mike actually goes.

"I'm so sorry." I tell both of them. So much for my boringly easy first day. "I think I'm still going to walk back. I'm really not hungry."

"Bella stay, please. You shouldn't be alone right now." Sam says and I stay easily because I don't really want to be alone especially since I know he is close.

I order a salad and pick at it and listen to Sam and Paul talk about work stuff. Everyone who walks in stops by to say hi and I smile at everyone not really on the mood to chat. After what seems like forever it's time to head back.

And just because nothing is easy Mike is waiting at the shop. Sam tells him to leave and Mike tells him he was actually here because he needs work done at which Sam tells him he can take it somewhere else.

"Come on the next closest shop is 2 hours away." Mike whines.

"That's why I opened up here. Now go." Sam demands.

"I'll ruin you." Mike threatens.

"You can try but the people in this town know who to trust and who's full of crap and not worth the time." Sam counters.

Mike throws a fit but leaves when he realizes it's not doing any good.

"Sam I'm sorry. I don't want to cost you business." I apologize.

"Don't worry about it Bella. He's a jerk and he tries to screw places out of money anyway he can. I might not have taken him anyways. But there was no way I was going to make you deal with him after what he said to you."

"Thanks." I tear up but try to not let it show. I'm not used to people being this nice to me.

The rest of the day is pretty boring luckily.

"Mommy!" Amelia yells as I walk through the door and my heart melts at her smile.

We talk about her day from breakfast to feeding the ducks to painting her bedroom walls at which point Billy looks slightly annoyed but laughs about it anyways.

"You can't take your eyes off that one." He says as she drags me in to show me.

"Gramma and Papa and Mommy and Jakey and Billy and Amelia." She points out each person in her drawing and I tell her it's beautiful but next time she should stick to paper.

Soon Jakes gets home and we talk about my day with me skipping the part about Mike not wanting to upset him. But it seems Paul told him and he's more upset I didn't tell him.

"I'm fine Jake. Don't worry about him." I try to reassure him.

After dinner and a bath I tuck Amelia into bed and sing her the song my mom sang to her every night. The same song she sang to me when I was little.

Then I curl up next to Jake and watch a movie until I fall asleep. This being a grown up thing isn't so bad so far.

_A/N Should Bella end up with Jake, Sam, Paul or Jasper or Emmett who I plan to write in, in the next few chapters? _


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

For the past month I've been working at the shop and playing the good mommy part and I'm burned out. I cannot imagine doing this for the rest of my life. We've been in my parent's house for the past two weeks and Jake practically lives here so I'm not alone in taking care of her.

I'm never alone. I don't even get to take showers without her bouncing in showing me something or telling me something. I'm going to go insane.

I head to work after dropping Amelia off with Billy and start my boring job which is a huge part of my boring life. Blah.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Paul asks.

"Don't call me babe and I'm fine." I tell him laughing. He calls me babe to annoy me because most of the times I call him jerk. He is a jerk in my defense. He hits on every girl he sees. But he's harmless as far as I can tell.

"You don't look fine." He pushes.

"I'm just tired and burned out." I confess.

"You should go out tonight and do something. It's Friday night. You and Jake should come to the bar with me and Sam."

"Doesn't Sam get enough of you here? I sure do."

"Ha. Yes he does but his girl just dumped him so he's sad and lonely." He makes a sad face and I laugh. Poor Sam.

"I'll think about it I guess but I feel bad asking Billy to keep Amelia even more than he does."

The day goes on with nothing exciting which I guess is good but some excitement sometimes would be nice.

Then the hottest guy I've seen since… well since I saw Sam five minutes ago and forever not counting him walks in.

He rambling on about how his brother's ex-girlfriend went crazy on his car and how it needs this and this and this and I'm just staring at him because knowing what needs done is not part of my job description. I write up his ticket as Sam comes out and they go to look at it. Apparently I am still staring because Paul comes up and wraps his arms around my waist without me even noticing until he whispers snap out of it babe in my ear.

"Jerk." I whisper as I untangle myself from his arms.

"He's rich you know? You should go after him. His name is Emmett Cullen; his brother's name is Jasper. They live right outside of town in this huge house their parents left to them and their other brother Edward when they took off to travel the world. The crazy ex-girlfriend is Alice who everyone knew was just in it for the money except for Jasper. Looks like he figured it out though."

"Wow Paul, you gossip like a girl." I tell him laughing.

Just then they walk back in and Paul whispers flirt like crazy babe and walks back into the shop part.

Even if I wanted to flirt I couldn't since I can barely focus around him then he's asking me my name and Sam is staring at me like I'm stupid and I mumble, Bella.

"So Bella, do you want to go out tonight?" He asks and Sam answers yes she would love too, she's just tired right now. Probably a long night with her daughter and I snap out of it at the mention of Amelia because one I don't have a definite sitter and two I would have preferred Emmett not know about her quite yet.

"Sorry, um yeah I would love to go out. Sorry, yeah I'm just a bit out of it." I stammer out.

So he gets my # and my address and tells me he'll pick me up at 8.

"What happened to not wanting to leave Amelia with Billy?" Paul jokes.

"Well since Jake is no longer invited I'm hoping he will keep her." I text him to check and he says of course.

"You do know why Sam mentioned Amelia right?" He asks.

"Trying to cover for my stupidness?" He laughs and shakes his head no and I look at him like OK then…

"He was trying to scare him off babe. Sam likes you. Jake likes Sam for you too. Did he tell you that? When you asked him to keep Amelia did you tell him you were going out with?" I shake my head no. "Good luck with that one!"

Paul was right. Jake was pissed when he found out I was going out with Emmett after assuming I was going out with Sam. He even tried to back out of keeping her for me but I threw a fit and won.

The whole time I'm getting ready he is going on and on about how the three brothers are all spoiled rich kids with no sense of responsibility and finally I snap.

"Is this really about them or it this about Sam?" And his face drops.

"Yep, Paul is a gossip. You should watch what you tell him. And Sam probably should too. You can't decide who I date Jake. And Sam is old."

"He's only 32 Bella and he really likes you." He says with just a bit of pleading.

"Not that he's even said or done anything to indicate he likes me, I wouldn't date him anyways. I need this job. And only 32 is still 10 years older than me."

Then he's going on and on about how great Sam is and how he wouldn't hold my job against me and finally the doorbell rings.

I kiss Amelia good bye and Jake grabs me and hugs me and Emmett is just looking at us like what the heck?

"I love you Bella." Jakes says as we walk out and I glare at him, then laugh and tell him I love him too.

"So Jake?" Emmett asks after we get in the car.

"Best friend only. He's just not happy because when I asked him to keep Amelia he thought I was going out with someone else…" I trail off not really wanting to get into any of this.

"The guy from the shop? Paul right." And I nearly choke.

"God no, Jake would never wish that on me. The other guy though."

"Both of them like you. They both watch you, I actually thought you were dating Paul and I asked Sam and he said nope you weren't dating. I don't think he meant to let it slip out so I was surprised when he said yes for you." Emmett explains. "So I guess I have to make the best of tonight. You have unlimited options it seems."

"Let's not worry about my supposedly unlimited options and just have fun please?" I beg.

And we end up at a bar. Awesome, because getting drunk and looking stupid works well for me.

After being there for about an hour I get a text from Jake saying Amelia is sick and I need to get to the hospital now. But I'm drunk and Emmett is drunk and Jake isn't going to leave Amelia.

"Emmett, I have to go. My daughter is sick; I need to find a way to the hospital." I yell over the too loud music.

"I'm drunk Bell!" He yells back. Um yes dumbass, I was aware I think. What the hell am I going to do?

Then I see Paul walk in with some trashy looking girl and I run to him and tell him what's going on and can he please help me, apologizing the whole time. The girl is pissed when Paul offers to either take her home or leave her and come back for her and she tells him to just go and not bother coming back.

Once we are on the way I keep apologizing.

"Stop! Your daughter is sick, that's way more important than Paige being pissy. She's a bitch anyways." He reassures me.

Once we get there he comes with me to find Jake and Amelia.

"Jake!" I run down the hall and he grabs me. "What did they say?" I ask worriedly.

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family." He's upset.

Soon the doctor comes out and tells her she's having seizures and they are taking her for an MRI.

"I shouldn't have left her." I'm sobbing into Jake.

"Bella, this isn't your fault, she was fine and then all the sudden she started shaking and she threw up. You're here now, that's all that matters." He tries to comfort me but I can't stop crying.

We wait in the waiting room until they come back with the MRI results.

"She has a tumor on her brain. These types are rare as they lay dormant for a while and then all the sudden cause problems." He tells us.

"What do we do?" I ask through my sobbing.

"We need to surgery right away to remove the tumor." He answers.

"No! You can't cut open her brain! She's just a baby." I yell at him.

"If we don't remove the tumor her seizures will get worse and she will develop other symptoms and she won't live more than a few months. I'm sorry, surgery is the only option." He says in his you're dumb because you're not a doctor but trying to be nice voice.

I feel like a really awful person for just this morning wanting a break from her. Now I might lose her.

I really am a terrible mother.

_A/N I know Sam is not that much older than them in the stories and I always make him older but he just makes a really hot older guy in my mind. This story is not about the age as I still have not decided who she ends up with. Still between Emmett, Paul and Sam. So still time for your opinion! Also I know it is not medically accurate. _


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I collapse into the ground sobbing and Paul picks me up and holds me up while Jake is still talking to the doctor asking the questions I can't think straight enough to ask. He says we can go see her for a few minutes before she goes into surgery. What do you say to your 3 year old daughter when you don't know if you're ever going to see her again?

Paul hands me over to Jake and we walk in together.

"Hey Amelia, how are you doing baby?" I ask her and she gives me a small smile.

"Not feeling good mommy. Jakey bring me here. Say they help me feel betters." She tells me with complete confidence in Jake.

"Yep they are going to help you. In a little while the doctor is going to take you to another room and help you sleep OK? I can't go with you but I will wait in the other room for you. I love you Amelia." I'm trying so hard not to cry.

Then Jake tells her he loves her and he'll see her when she's awake and I can tell he's trying to not cry too.

"We have to go now Amelia so they can take you and help you sleep. I love you baby."

"Love you mommy. Love you Jakey." She says and I run out before I burst into tears in front of her.

Jake stays a few minutes longer and I sit down with Paul and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, do you need anything?" He whispers.

"Can you promise me she's going to be OK?" I ask knowing the answer.

"If I could I would babe but I know she's in good hands." He sounds sad. I know he cares about her too.

Since the hospital is just a small hospital they called a surgeon from the next big town over and he arrives within the hour, introduces himself to me and then goes to do the surgery. And I'm left to wait.

"I gotta go babe. I don't want to leave you but we have a lot of work at the shop tomorrow. Are you sure you don't need anything before I go? Or even from the house I could bring back for you? Clothes? Anything?" I shake my head no. "Don't worry about calling in, I will tell Sam everything and I'll come check on you as soon as I can, call if you need anything." He kisses my head, tells Jake good bye and leaves.

Once he's gone Jake looking at me like he's trying to figure something out. Finally I snap and ask him what the deal is.

"Why does he call you babe?" He asks.

I smile just a little and tell him about me calling him a jerk so much he started calling me babe just to annoy me.

"But I think it's more of a habit now." I hadn't even realized he'd said it.

"He's different around you Bella. Be careful, he'll hurt you." He warns and it just really pisses me off.

"Dammit Jake you can't control my life or protect me forever. I don't like Paul like that and I'm pretty damn sure he doesn't like me like that. And I don't like Sam like that. And I don't like Emmett like that. I'm 22. I just want to have fun sometimes. But apparently I can't! Because then my daughter gets sick and I get this pathetic lectures from you!" I'm screaming and a nurse comes up to see if everything is OK and she asks Jake if I need a sedative and he nods no and she slowly walks away, ready to come back if I get worse.

"Bella I'm sorry and Amelia getting sick was not your fault. And I'm sorry about trying to warn you against Paul. I've just never seen him treat a girl like he treats you." He says softly.

"We're friends Jake. And you know he cares a lot of Amelia." I'm calmer now. I really need to learn to control my emotions.

Once we are both calm we sit back down to wait and the night just continues to get worse.

"Where is she Bella?" Mike asks walking up to us.

"Get the hell out of here Mike." Jake answers.

"Shut the hell up, I'm talking to Bella. If you can't take care of her I will take her from you." He threatens.

"She's sick Mike. It's nothing I did. You would never win. You've had less involvement with her than I have, and honestly my level of involvement has been pathetic so that leaves you at more than pathetic. Just go home. She's in surgery. If you really care and you don't want to cause problems give me your # and I will text you updates. But you don't need to be here and you don't need to see her. She doesn't even know you."

"I'm going to find a doctor." And he walks down the hall.

And I freak out not wanting him to be near her and not knowing what my rights are since he is her father so I scream she's not yours! You were right! So you have no right to be here, get the hell out or I will call the cops!

The nurse from before comes running at my outburst and Mile demands a paternity test from her and the nurse explains that it's going to be a while since she's in surgery and has a lot of recovery time ahead of her. They are not running any tests that are not absolutely needed. Then she asks him to leave or she will call security. So he leaves telling me he's going to a lawyer.

"You'll win court Bella. You have a whole town on your side." Jake tries to make me feel better.

"But he has parents who have money." I cry.

He tells me not to worry about it, one worry at a time. If only it were that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul's POV

I hating leaving Bella there all sad and scared and left to Jake. I know Jake cares about her and Amelia but he's so freaking emotional sometimes. She's going to need someone to be stable when she's a mess. She's such a beautiful mess. Stop it! I tell myself.

I try to sleep for a couple of hours but I can't stop thinking about Bella and Amelia. I love Amelia, she's an awesome kid.

I give up on sleep and watch TV until it's time to go to the shop. Once I get in Sam is all worried about Bella because she's not in yet and she hasn't called. She's never late, I usually am.

"Man, I'm sorry I forgot I told her not to worry about calling. She's in the hospital with her baby. She needs brain surgery because of a tumor. I took her last night. I told her to call if she needs anything and I told her I would go check on her when I could." I tell him.

"Is she alone?" He asks.

"Nah, Jake's there but you know how Jake is." He nods in agreement.

"You can go Paul. I can handle the work today." He offers.

"Maybe you should go." I tell him and he looks at me like I'm nuts.

"You're a lot closer to her than I am. Why would I go?"

"Because you like her." I tell him like duh.

"Where the hell did you get an idea like that?" He asks.

Damn Jake.

"She's a sweet kid but she's just that, a kid. I'm come to care about her a lot but she not like that." He goes on. "She doesn't think about me like that does she?" He's worried now.

"I actually don't know. I know she thinks you're the "hottest man I've even seen" but I don't know if she actually likes you. Jake told me you like her and he's been trying to convince her you like her and you'd be good for her." I tell him and I'm confused. Why would Jake set her up like that? I thought Sam told Jake he liked Bella and Jake was trying to help Sam out.

Then Sam starts laughing and I'm waiting for whatever is so funny.

"Jake wanted to make sure she didn't end up with you, you idiot! He knew you would never go for her if you thought I liked her and he probably knew she wouldn't take his advice and go for me since I'm older and her boss but that it would probably keep her from going for you." He's still laughing. "Get out here Paul. I've got this covered. What is Bella wearing?"

"What the hell?" I ask.

"She was on a date last night right? She's probably wearing clothes that make her look good but are as uncomfortable as hell. So take her some clothes. And take both of them some food. And buy something for Amelia but leave it in your car for when she does wake up. A stuffed animal or something." He explains the clothes and goes on.

"I can't get her clothes; I assume Jake locked her house up."

"Then take her some of yours." He's looking at me like I'm slow but she's tiny. "Take her some sweatpants that tie and a shirt." He goes on when I obviously look lost.

"Are you sure you got it covered here? I could come back in a couple of hours." I make sure before I head out and he tells me yes he's sure and stay with her as much possible because I'm right about Jake being too emotional.

So I stop at a little gift shop and buy Amelia a little stuffed cat, she loves cats and then head to my house to try to find something for Bella to wear, at least until I can get her keys and get her some of her own clothes then I finally drive through at Wendy's to get them lunch. Jake hates Wendy's I think but oh well Bella loves it and he pretends to like it for her and Amelia. He's a good guy in little ways to the bigger things but he needs to stop trying to control her, she's going to get tired of it and he's going to lose both of them. I don't understand why he went to so much trouble to make her think Sam liked her anyways. I'm not into her. Oh but I guess I'm not the greatest person when it comes to women. So maybe I understand he didn't want me to screw around with her. Funny thing though, I never even thought about it with her. I like her more than that. But I don't like her that much do I? I feel like a girl thinking about all this so I push it out of my head just as I pull up to the hospital.

I grab the clothes and the food and walk to where they were yesterday. Bella is asleep on a bench and Jake is pacing back and forth until he sees me.

"Hey Jake, I brought you lunch." And I laugh as he scrunches up his nose. "Sorry dude but it's her favorite. How's she doing?" I ask looking at her crashed on the bench, noticing that Sam was right about her clothes.

"As good as she can I guess. She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. Amelia got out of surgery a couple hours ago and now we have to wait for her to wake up and see if she's can function like she's supposed to. What's in the bag?" He asks.

"I brought her some of my clothes but if you want to give me her keys I can go get her some of her own stuff." I offer but he says that since she's asleep he'll go so he can clean up and change too and get some food that's not crap.

I sit close to her but not too close because I don't want to wake her or scare her if she does wake up. I close my eyes for what feels like just a second when she's saying my name.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" I ask her, she looks awful.

"Um, OK what did you do to Jake?" She whispers in that post sleep fog.

"He went to change and get you some clothes and get some food." I told her not really knowing what she meant by do to him. "I brought you some of my clothes but you probably just want to wait until he comes back but I did bring you Wendy's." I hand her the bag and she hands me the food meant for Jake.

"I love Jake but he's just a ball of nervous energy. He won't sleep and he's snappy and emotional and he's kind of driving me nuts. I'm glad he left for a while." She looks guilty saying it. "Thanks for the food, and the clothes." She gets a text and sighs, in relief I think. "Jake said he is going to head to his house and update his dad and take a nap as long as you will stay with me until he gets back." She's sort of asking/telling me.

I tell her of course I will stay and then she takes the clothes after all and goes to find somewhere to change. She comes out and I have to stop myself from staring at her, she looks so hot in my clothes. She sits down by me and finishes eating the rest of my fries.

"I was starving. I didn't even eat dinner last night because I assumed Emmett would take me to dinner, not a bar. Then I've been too worried to leave even to the cafeteria. I'm so worried Paul. It's been hours already but they said it can take up to 24 hours to wake up before they start doing brain activity tests. I'm so scared she's not going to wake up. I've only had her for such a little time and I know it's my fault but I don't want to lose her." She's crying and I pull her close to me and hold her and rub her back and wish I knew what else to do.

"Don't you have to work today?" She asks and I tell her Sam's fine and he told me to come.

"I don't want him to be nice to me just because he likes me, I feel like I'm taking advantage of him." She sounds guilty again.

"Don't worry about it, Sam doesn't like you like that babe, it was all a misunderstanding. He cares about you though and understands you have to be here for Amelia and we both understand that Jake can be hard to handle sometimes."

"Oh OK." She says softly and I think she's upset about Sam not liking her, maybe she does like him. I'm going to kill Jake.

"What's wrong babe?" Maybe I should stop calling her babe… but she doesn't seem to mind anymore. It's more habit than anything now.

"Jake lied to me. I mean I'm not upset that Sam doesn't like me, he's way too old for me and I'm not ready for a relationship or anything, especially now but Jake went on and on about how Sam liked me. Just to try and keep me from going out with Emmett." And me I say to myself.

I hate seeing her sad and honestly that bothers me. I'm not used to caring about anyone else like this. When you care about people they hurt you. Just like Jake hurt her.

"Hey don't worry about all that now. All the matters now is Amelia." And at that she starts crying now and then apologizing for crying. I think she must be exhausted.

The rest of the day passes slowly with no change in Amelia. Jake comes back later in the afternoon and Bella tries to pretend she's not pissed at him but he finally gets it out of her and then he's mad at me and she's mad at him for being mad at me and it's all a mess.

Then a nurse comes out and tells Bella that the doctor will allow one person to sit with Amelia for a little while and so she goes in the room leaving me with Jake.

"I was trying to protect her from you." Jake tells me as soon as she can't hear.

"By trying to trick her into liking someone who doesn't even like her? And what about Emmett, he's not me." He's being really stupid.

"Emmett's not much better than you. She needs someone who can take care of her." He whines. Seriously, he's whining.

"Someone like you? Since I know this isn't about Sam anymore."

"No, I don't feel that way about her. But at least I can take care of her until someone good enough comes along."

"You're going to push her away if you don't stop trying to control her." I warn him.

"Stay out it and stay away from her." He snaps and just then she comes running down the hall right into my arms and Jake looks like someone just stabbed him through the heart.

"Bella, what happened?" I try to figure out.

"I don't know. The machines started beeping and they made me leave. A nurse told me they would update soon. I'm so scared." She's crying so hard I think she's going to pass out and I look at Jake like what do I do and he just shrugs and goes to sit down.

When the nurse comes out she's still crying so Jake walks up but she won't talk to him without Bella saying OK and she manages to nod her head that it's fine so she tells him that Amelia flat lined, probably because her brain is trying to rewire itself but she's stable but still asleep and Bella can go back to see her if she wants. She asks if someone can come in with her and the nurse hesitates but says yes as long as it stays quiet and no one stays too long.

"Come with me please?" She grabs my hand and look into my eyes and I know Jake is hurt and he really deserves to see her but I can't tell Bella no.

"Bella," Jake starts but she cuts him off.

"It's hard for me Jake. But I need someone who can be strong when I'm not. You're too emotional and I'm too emotional and I can't deal with your issues right now. I'm sorry Jake. You can see her as soon as she's awake I promise." She tells him sadly.

Whether I have feelings for her or not I'm pretty sure I just lost my best friend over her.

_A/N Once again I know it is not medically accurate. I grew up on soap operas so maybe think of it like that… Nothing needs to make sense in that world. Also thank you for all opinions on who she ends up with. I thought about them all and was really thinking Sam and then the story wrote itself in a completely different direction and honestly I'm still not sure where it's going. _


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I feel awful for being so mean to Jake but I'm so tired of him trying to control me and I was being honest about him being too much emotional. I get that he loves Amelia but I need someone that can comfort me. Maybe I'm being selfish but Paul can hold me without crying all over me. And he loves Amelia too.

Amelia looks even tinier then she normally looks hooked up to all these machines. I'm just sitting there holding her little hand with Paul sitting next to me barely with his one hand barely touching my leg.

"You have to wake up Amelia, Mommy needs you." I whisper.

I close my eyes and lay my head on her bed right next to hers. Then I hear her whimper and I look up and see her eyes open.

"Paul she's awake! Go tell someone please." And he goes.

"Mommy? Where I at?" She asks and I'm wiping tears from my eyes as I tell her she's in the hospital and that a doctor is going to come look at her soon. "Where Jakey? He say he be here when I wakes up." And I feel even more awful now.

Paul comes back with the doctor and I ask him to go get Jake. I stand back while the doctor checks her out. Jake comes in just as the doctor tells me that the fact that is awake and aware and talking is a huge first step. In the morning they will test her reflexes and motor skills.

"After that if everything goes well she will still need to stay a couple of weeks to heal and for more observation." He tells me and leaves.

"Jake I'm sorry about earlier. Do you hate me?" I ask him worriedly.

"Of course not Bella. I'll love you forever. Even when you don't need me anymore." He says sadly.

"I'll always need you Jake. And so will she." He's so dramatic.

"You already don't need me, you have Paul." He answers sadly.

"He's just a friend Jake. You're my best friend. Paul's just… not so attached. He loves her but not like you. I didn't mean that you being emotional is a bad thing. I'm emotional too and sometimes it's just too much."

"Mommy, I hungry." Amelia whines and I go out to find out if she can eat. The nurse tells me she can have liquids for now and pages someone to bring her something.

I pass Paul on the way and tell I'm sorry about kicking him out for Jake.

"Don't worry about it, she was asking for him. I don't want you worrying about me. You need to worry about you and her. Not me or Jake." I hug him and go back to Amelia.

When I get back she is sitting up and drinking whatever the nurse brought her.

"Mommy! This really good." She's tells me happily and I'm so relieved that she seems to be the same little girl.

"That's good baby." Then the nurse comes in and says how sorry she is but Amelia needs to rest and only one person can be in here with her.

"Bella, let me stay. Now that you've seen she's going to be fine let him take you home and get some rest. You can come back in the morning and you'll feel a lot better. I got rest this afternoon so I'm set for the night. If that's OK with you of course." Jake offers.

"Yeah that sounds good I guess. I'll come as soon as I wake up in the morning then I'll stay with her tomorrow night. Thanks Jake. I love you, don't even doubt that." I hug him and kiss Amelia and tell her I love her then head out to find Paul.

Once I find him I ask him to take me home.

"Are you sure? Don't let Jake guilt you into this." He demands.

"He didn't, He's more rested than me and Amelia will be in good hands with him. I'm so tired, my bed sounds nice. And I'll drive back as soon as I'm up and ready in the morning. Thank you for everything and tell Sam thanks too. Um, how long is he going to be OK with me not coming in?" I wonder.

"As long as you need babe, don't worry about it. If we need to we can find a temp." He assures me and start crying because I just realized that as long as I'm not working I'm not getting paid and I don't even know how I am supposed to pay all my regular bills let alone the medical bills.

"What is it?" he asks and I don't really want him feeling sorry for me so I just ignore him hoping he'll think it's just all of everything.

"OK you don't have to tell me but know that you can tell me anything." He tells me and I nod. Soon we are at the house and he follows me in and I'm so tired but I need a shower desperately.

"Do you want me to stay with you babe? Then I can take you back in the morning. Only if you want." He offers.

"Um yeah that would be nice. You can sleep in my bed; I will sleep on the couch." I tell him but he tells me no way he'll take the couch.

I take a long, hot shower; find an extra blanket and pillow for Paul then collapse in bed. But the sleep that I so desperately need doesn't come; instead I just lay there crying.

"Bella, can I come in?" He's standing in the doorway and I tell him yes through my tears and he comes and lies with me. I curl up into him and he holds me until I finally fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up and he makes me breakfast and we head back to the hospital.

Soon after we get there the doctor and her nurse start the next round of testing including walking and fine motor skills all of which she passes with no issues.

Now we just have to wait for her to heal completely and she can come home.

I go back to the room with her leaving Jake and Paul alone but I can't help but listen.

"Man, I'm sorry about last night. But I couldn't tell her no." Paul tells Jake.

"Don't worry about it. She needed you and you were there for her. Just don't hurt her."

"Jake I don't," Paul starts but Jakes cuts him off and just says yes you do.

Paul walks in and tells me Jake went home for a while and he's looking at me weird.

"Um once Jake gets back I have to get back to work. I can't really stay anymore." He tells me still looking at me weird.

"OK then. Thanks for everything I guess." I'm confused but I'm too tired to think much into it.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Amelia is finally ready to come home. It's been a long couple of weeks practically living at the hospital but my baby is fine and ready to come home.

"I got all her stuff Bella, you just have to sign the papers and we can go." Jake tells me as he packs up the rest of her bag. She accumulated a lot of stuff in two weeks.

Jake and I are back to where we should be. He's not trying to control me and I'm not trying to shut him out.

I sign the papers the nurse brought me and pick Amelia up and we are out!

Unfortunately that means I really have to think about going back to work. Even though everyone is saying I don't need to yet I need the money. Jake is even offering to pay all my bills for a couple of months but I can't do that. I don't want to depend on anyone.

When we get home Sam is waiting for us.

"Sam!" I run up and hug him. I haven't seen him since I haven't been to work. "How's work? How's Paul? I can come back soon."

He laughs at me and my rambling. "Work is good, Paul is mopey and you can come back whenever you feel ready."

"I need the money. I think maybe next week?" I confess my real reasons for wanting to come back so soon.

"Of course, if you want you can do reduced hours. Oh and here's a check for the time since you've been out." He hands me a check with the full amount as if I was there.

"I can't take this Sam."

"You can and you will. We didn't hire the temp so I can afford it and you need it." I tell him thank you and try not to cry.

"How are you doing?" He asks. "Is Jake being good for you?" And I laugh because he makes Jake sound like a kid or a dog.

"Mostly. He hasn't been so moody since Paul stopped hanging around. I don't know what I did to him. It won't be weird having me back there with him will it?" I haven't seen him since he left the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

"Don't worry about Paul, he'll be fine once he stops being an idiot and you didn't do anything." He tells me and I start crying and I don't really understand why but he hugs me and holds me close and mumbles something about Paul being stupid.

He stays for a little while talking to me and Jake and playing with Amelia. He's good with her, I can't figure out why anyone would dump him. I'd be all over him if he wasn't so old.

He gets ready to go and I tell him I will see him next week.

As soon as he leaves I turn on Jake.

"I want to know what's going on with Paul and I know both you and Sam know but I figured Sam wouldn't tell me but you will. Because it's not an option. So spill it now." I demand.

"Paul needs to tell you." He stalls.

"No! You need to tell me. Now." I'm getting really mad.

"Fine! He likes you Bella. Really likes you. Probably even loves you. And Paul's not like that. He's not good with love and women. So once he figured out he had actual feelings for you he ran. Just like I knew he would. And I don't even think you realize it but you love him too. You've been sad and mopey and you don't smile like you do around him." He snaps.

"Um I think I would know if I was in love Jake."

"Who did you think about when you saw Sam?"

"Um Paul."

"Even though you think Sam is the hottest man you've ever seen." He laughs when I look up suddenly. "Yeah, Paul's a gossip remember? And who do you think of every time you see the stuffed cat Amelia is in love with?"

"Paul. But he gave it to her!"

"She got tons of gifts in the hospital. How many of them remind you of the person that it came from."

"Just that one and the blanket you bought her. So am I in love with you too?" I ask him sarcastically.

"No but you love me and you know it." He tells me moving closer and looking right into my eyes. "Last question, who do you fall asleep and wake up thinking about?"

"Amelia." I answer and it's the truth, maybe not the whole truth but still.

"And?" He waits.

"Paul." I whisper.

"So there you go." He lets go of me and walks away.

What the hell just happened?


	11. Chapter 11

Jake's POV

Knowing what the deal is made Bella even more mopey but she's stubborn as hell and so is Paul. I can't think of two worse people to love each other. So even though she got pissed before I decided to take matters into my own hands and I convinced Sam to go along with it. It wasn't hard considering Paul is just as miserable as Bella.

I convinced Bella I had found this great guy and set her up on a blind date. She didn't want to go but I told her time would be so limited after she started work she should take advantage of just this one night.

"He's great Bella, you will love him. He's good with kids and he's hot according to all the girls. Even if nothing comes of it just have fun." I told her and she totally fell for it.

I don't know what Sam told Paul but he promised he would be there. He probably told him the girl was easy. Paul's still a jerk and I doubt my sanity in this whole operation.

I reserved a table for them at the one decent restaurant this town has under a fake name.

Now Bella is getting ready and she looks so hot I'm really regretting this. I feel like I'm setting her up to get hurt. Like feeding her to a lion.

She tells us goodbye, kisses Amelia and heads out to her car.

"Hey Bella, I love you remember that OK?" I know she's going to so pissed, especially if it goes badly.

She nods her head and looks suspicious but she keeps going.

Bella's POV

Jake is acting weird and I seriously consider just going somewhere else for the night but I don't. Because I know Jake cares about me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I get to the restaurant and give them the name and I wait at the table for what seems like forever. I'm about to leave when I hear him behind me.

"Hey babe." He's quiet, not like him at all.

"Don't call me babe. Why are you here?" I'm mad at him and I didn't even realize it.

"Don't you see Bella," he emphasizes my name. "They set us up." He laughs coldly.

No way would Jake do this to me. Or Sam either since I assume he's the they.

"Awesome, so I'll be going now. I have a daughter to take care and some people to hurt." I start to walk out but he grabs me.

"I'm sorry babe, Bella, I mean Bella."

"I needed you and as much as I hate that I did. I never wanted to be the girl that needs the guy again but I needed you to be there when I was exhausted and worried and Jake was, well Jake. I know it's not your fault I got all attached but I'm not going to be stupid enough to do it again." I'm not going to cry. Not now, not in front of him.

"I got scared Bella. I've never cared about anyone like I care about you. And on top of that I really love Amelia." He sounds so vulnerable but I'm not falling for it.

"I can't do this Paul, I can't worry about you. I don't have the time or the energy." I whisper.

"I love you babe, don't walk out on me. I will do everything I can to make up for walking away from you but don't walk out on me now. I don't want you to have to worry about me; I want to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. Not you, not Jake. Honestly if I had a problem I wouldn't turn to either one of you. I would probably turn to Sam." He looks so hurt. "Sam is the only one that has cared about me without controlling me or abandoning me. You and Jake supposedly love me but I wish it were him." I'm being a bitch now but it just came out. He lets go of me and I walk out.

I text Jake that I hate him and I won't be coming home tonight. I'll be there in time for him to go to work tomorrow then I sit in my car and cry. And then just like I just told Paul I go to Sam.

I knock on his door and he answers in just a pair of sweats and he looks hot. Not that he doesn't always look hot…

"Oh Bella, I guess it didn't go well? What did he do to you?" He asks as he leads me inside.

"He didn't do anything except pour his heart out to me and promise to do everything he can to make up for leaving me. But I don't trust him. And I hate you for helping Jake but I hate Jake more. So can I stay here tonight please?" I beg him.

"Of course, you can take my bed. Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" I shake my head yes and he goes to find something.

"I'm so sorry Bella for going along with this. But Paul walks around angry all the time and Jake said you were sad. We were honestly trying to help." He tells me when he comes back and he looks so upset I can't stay mad at him.

"I forgive you." I tell him sadly.

"What's wrong then?" He asks confused.

"I don't trust him but I do love him. And I was really mean to him. I told him I wished you loved me instead of him." I tell him.

Just then there is a knock at the door and we both know it's Paul so I go hide out in Sam's room before he lets him in.

"Where is she?" Paul asks as soon as he walks in.

"She's in my room and she doesn't want to see you. I'm sorry I helped set this up." Sam tells him.

"Are you screwing her?" Paul is yelling and I'm getting more pissed off by the second.

"Yes. Have been for months. Now go home and leave her the hell alone. And tell Jake to leave her alone too. Tell him I'll pick Amelia up in the morning then he can get his stuff out of her house. She will call him if and when she is ready."

And then Paul punches him. I run out of the room and scream at Paul to just leave.

"Are you really sleeping with him?" He asks hurt.

"For someone who's supposed to love me you think so little of me. I haven't slept with anyone since Mike you idiot. Now just please go."

I'm running out of strength to fight and I just want him gone.

He leaves looking so broken and I feel so bad and I'm exhausted and crying and Sam is telling me to go to bed so I do but I can't sleep so I get up to find Sam.

"Why don't you love me? Why him and not you? Maybe if you had come to the hospital that day then I would love you and not him. You're so much better than he is. You would never hurt me." I ask him not really thinking.

"I don't know why I don't love you Bella. I could see me loving you but I just don't if that makes any sense. But it doesn't matter because no matter what you love him. He's a huge jerk but he does love you and he wants to make things right he just doesn't how. I've known him for a long time and I've never seen him look at a girl likes he looks at you. You are the only girl that has ever made him happy and the only girl that has ever hurt him. You are the only girl that he has ever wanted to be there for, to take care of." Sam tells me and I don't want to hear it but I can't help but liking it all too.

"Sam what do I do?" I ask.

"You have to figure that out on your own. But I'm on your side." He tells me.

I don't even know what side I'm on.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Just as he told Paul Sam picked Amelia the next morning and told me to stay there until Jake was out the house. Jake texts my constantly and I continue to ignore him. I won't stay mad at him forever but he can sweat it for a couple of days. He is telling me over and over that he loves me and he's so sorry. Both of which I know but I just don't care today.

"Mommy, why you be sad?" Amelia asks me as she climbs up on my lap.

"Oh baby, it's just grown up stuff. Being a grown up is hard Amelia." I tell her hugging her.

"Bella, I have to go to work. Just stay here for the day OK? And just chill; don't worry about either one of them. There is food is the fridge, eat whatever you what." Sam tells me as he gets ready to leave. I'm supposed to start back next week but now I don't know if I can handle it.

Don't worry about either of them. Easier said than done for sure.

I get a text and I sigh thinking it's yet another one from Jake but it's from Paul.

**I'm so sorry about last night babe. I love you so much but I get that I screwed up. Let Sam take care of you, he will. And take care of Amelia. I'm leaving town so I'll be outta your way. And please don't be too hard on Jake, you'll kill him if you keep Amelia and yourself from him for too long.- Paul**

Thinking this isn't what I want at all I try to call him but he shut his phone off. I get Amelia in the car as fast as I can hoping he'll be at the shop. Surely he won't leave without saying anything to Sam. I drive as fast as I safely can, get her out and run in.

"He just left Bella." Sam tells me as soon as he sees me. "He won't tell me where he's going either."

"This isn't what I wanted!" I'm yelling, not really at Sam. "I just needed time to think. He hurt me but I thought he would be there when I got over it. But it's my fault. He was so hurt and I just told him to leave. It's all my fault. Will he come back?"

"I don't know Bella, we'll just have to wait and see. I doubt he even knows. It's going to be OK though."

Somehow I doubt that.

"I'm about to close up for lunch. Do you want to come?" I tell him sure and we go to the diner and as if my life isn't crap already Mike is there.

"Bella, I was hoping to run into you, I didn't want to call. I know you've been through a lot." He tells me and I'm looking at him like he's an alien.

"What do you want Mike?" Sam asks him in a threatening way.

"I want to get to know my daughter Bella. The night I came to the hospital I was drunk; when I left I got in an accident and almost killed a woman. I was court ordered to do rehab but I'm good now and I realize what a loser I've been. I want to make it right. But I won't force you and I won't take you to court. Oh and I want to pay you child support." He's telling me all this and he looks sincere but I know I suck at reading people so not knowing what to do I look to Sam.

"Let her get back to you." He tells Mike and I add in that I need to talk to Jake about it which Mike starts to get pissed about but I remind him that when neither of us was there for her Jake was. Funny thing, so was Paul. He loves her and I've taken that away from him.

We eat our lunch and discuss plans for the day which now include Jake. He has to know I still love him and how important he is too Amelia and I.

Once we get back to the shop I hug him and tell him thanks for everything then head to Jake's house.

Amelia doesn't give me time to be nervous as she runs up and starts banging on the door. Jake opens it and she squeals like she didn't just see him this morning.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." Jake apologizes.

"He's gone now Jake. So I guess that didn't work out so well. But whatever, I don't want to lose you too and more importantly I don't want Amelia to lose you. But promise me Jake you will stay out of my business from now on. Please?" I beg him.

"Anything Bella, I was so afraid you would never forgive me. I'm sorry he left, but he'll come back." He sounds convinced but we both no nobody knows for sure except for him.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"Come on Amelia, we have to be there in 5 minutes!" I yell at her while trying to find my shoes, and purse and keys.

"Bella calm down, the wedding won't start without the bride." Jake tries but I glare at him and tell him he better have her in the car in 3 minutes or I'm leaving them both.

He just laughs and goes to gets her. Nothing is ever easy with that child.

She's 7 years old and she drives me nuts on a daily basis but I love her so much and I try to remember how close we were to losing her when she was sick.

"I'm ready Mommy!" she says and comes running down the stairs in her dress.

"You look beautiful Amelia." I tell her. "Now get in the car!"

Once she gets in Jake stops me before I can get in.

"You're sure about this Bella? I know you've been with him for two years but I also know that you still love Paul. He knows it too Bella. We both know that if Paul came back you'd run to him without a second thought and right now that's almost OK but once you marry him it'll be harder." He's made a huge effort to stay out of my business but I know he thinks I'm making a huge mistake.

"I love Sam. You know I do. And he loves me and Amelia and he's a good man. Better than Paul ever was and you know that too. I'm getting married in 45 minutes Jake and I need you to support me."

"I know you love him Bella but you still don't look at him like you looked at Paul. But I support you. Let's go." And he holds his hand out for me and helps me get in the car.

I waited for Paul to come back for a year and none of us heard anything from him. I even tried filing a missing persons report but since he told us he was leaving they weren't concerned. I know he's out there somewhere and sometimes I miss him so much but I had to move on.

After Paul left I spent a lot of time with Sam hanging out at his house after work, then we started doing stuff with Amelia on the weekends and he's the one that went to all the supervised visits Mike had with Amelia before I decided he could be trusted to take her alone. Jake wanted to go with me but I knew he would just end up starting crap with Mike. Sam never liked Mike but he always controlled it. We were just really good friends but slowly it was more. I started spending the nights with him when Amelia was with Mike and we would stay up late and watch movies then one night he kissed me and one thing lead to another and we dated for two years before he asked me to marry him.

And maybe I don't love him like I loved Paul but I do love him and he'll be a good step father to Amelia.

We get to the church and Jake helps me get out while Amelia takes off like a freaking storm.

"She's going to ruin this Jake, I don't know how but she's going to too somehow. Please don't let her out of your sight." I warn him.

"Stop worrying Bella. She'll be fine, even if she ruins the wedding who cares?" He laughs and I smack him.

We are walking up the stairs when I hear him.

"Bella, wait." Paul calls from behind me and I try to keep walking but I know I will regret it and even more Jake knows I will regret it so he stops me. I turn around and I go off on him.

"Are you freaking kidding me Paul? You up and disappear with nothing but a text message and then show up on my freaking wedding day? 4 years! It's been 4 years! Nothing you can say can make me forgive you." I'm so mad but I'm crying too.

"Can I have 5 minutes with her Jake, please; I just want to talk to her." Jake looks at me and I tell him its fine, just please keep an eye on Amelia.

"How is Amelia?" He asks.

"You have no right to ask about her, you left her just like you left me." I snap.

"Bella, you deserved better than me and I knew it. The night you went to Sam's I saw how protective he was of you and I knew that he was right in protecting you from me and I knew that he would always protect and take care of you. I didn't expect this though." He says bitterly. "I still love you." He adds softer, not so bitter.

"What did you expect? For me to never move on? I didn't plan for this to happen! Sam and I were friends until one day we realized we wanted more. But why today? What kind of a jerk comes back to the girl he left on her wedding day?" I'm yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Bella! But it just seemed like this was my last chance to get you back!" He's yelling back.

And I'm standing there trying to figure out what the hell to do now. I've come along way but I'm still really bad at making decisions. All of them, from the little ones like what to wear or what to make for dinner to the bigger things like this.

Sam's good like that, he usually tells me what to do because somehow he knows what I really want before I do. Hmm. What would Sam tell me to do now? I laugh to myself or I thought to myself but Paul asks what's funny.

"Nothing about this is funny Paul." I whisper.

"Bella," Sam comes out of the church probably because Jake told him what was going on.

I turn to look at him and I see the man that always there for me, never tried to control me and has never broke my heart. The man that told Paul exactly what to bring me to the hospital that first day, the man who was there for me when I hated Jake and Paul, the man who hung out with me and my daughter and stayed up watching movies with me and never expected anything from me. The man my daughter calls daddy and runs to when she's scared or happy or just being Amelia.

"I'm sorry Paul; I'm late for my wedding." I whisper to him and the look in his eyes nearly breaks my heart but I turn towards Sam who is standing there with his hand out to me.

"You're sure about this Bella? I'll understand if you want to call this off and be with him." Sam tells me and in that moment I have never been surer of anything.

"I love you Sam. I choose you." I look into his eyes and hope more than anything he trusts me. "Please believe me Sam, I want you." I'm crying and I'm so scared that he's going to do what Jake and Paul always did and choose for me.

"Do you still love him Bella?" He asks and I think about it for a minute.

"No, I thought I did until I saw you standing there and all that mattered was you. I promise you you're all I want. I love you and only you. Please marry me Sam."

"Oh Bella I would have married you even if you still loved him. I just wanted to make sure you were making the right decision for you. I love you so much and all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." He kisses me and we start to walk in together but he stops and turns to Paul and asks if he wants to come in.

"Thanks but no I think that would be really weird so I'm just going to go." He says sadly and I feel so awful for him.

The wedding is beautiful and Jake manages to control Amelia until the reception where she eats half the cake when no one is looking but no one really cares.

"Wouldn't it have been easier if you had just listened to me about Sam being good for you all those years ago?" Jake jokes and I think about it.

"No, because the reason I love Sam so much is because he let me take the time to love him. If I had listened to you I would have felt like I was with him because you said so. And this was never about you."

Sam comes up to us and wraps his arms around me and whispers he loves me in my ear. And I know how lucky I am.

The reason I don't look at Sam like I used to look at Paul is because with Paul everything about him was new and exciting but Sam was one of my best friends and so by the time I loved him I knew him like I knew myself.

"Dance with me Daddy!" Amelia comes and pulls him away from me and I laugh as I watch them go.

Being a grown up is hard, every choice has consequences and it's so easy to spend your life thinking what if but in this moment I have no regrets.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam's POV

When Jake came rushing into the church with Amelia I knew something was wrong. I love Bella so much but she's a bit flighty all the same.

Amelia comes running up to me talking about the man in the parking lot mommy stopped to talk to and I look at Jake and all he says is Paul. Of course Amelia wouldn't remember him after 4 years.

Just perfect. When he first left town I assumed he would be back but after I while I was figured he was gone for good. I know Bella still has feelings for him; she had no way to get over them with him being out there somewhere.

I never meant to fall for Bella; I meant it when I said she was too young. Young and emotional and a single mom in love with Paul. But when he left she turned to me because even though she still cares for Jake he's too much for her to handle sometimes and she blamed him for Paul leaving. So I started asking her over after work just so she wouldn't be alone and we became really good friends. I still didn't think about her like that, I just wanted to be there for her and make her life easier. I was the one she asked to go to Amelia's supervised visits with her loser father. And once she felt comfortable letting Mike keep her by himself she would come over and stay the night and still I didn't think of her like that. I don't really even know when or how things changed but we were watching movies ones night and she was just so beautiful and she was laughing at something so stupid and I grabbed her and kissed her and it all fell into place from there. We dated for almost 2 years before I asked her to marry me partly because I knew she wasn't ready and partly because I was afraid Paul would come back and I would lose her.

But I didn't think even Paul was low enough to come to the church on our wedding day. I was so sure she was gone but she choose me. And though I did doubt her decision for a minute when she looked at me crying and begging me to trust her, to marry her I knew she meant every word.

The wedding went fine after that despite Amelia bouncing around and Jake telling her to be still for just a few more minutes. After the wedding, at the reception she took a spoon to the cake and ate a huge chuck of it before anyone noticed her but Bella just laughed and cleaned her up.

They are a lot alike, Bella and Amelia. Besides the fact that Amelia looks just like her she is impulsive and emotional and has every man in her life wrapped around her finger. I'm terrified of her teenage years but I love her like she's mine even though I have to share her with the loser that is her real father. Mike has come a long way but I still don't like him. Amelia loves him though and he's good to her and I guess at this point that's all the really matters as long as he doesn't hurt her.

Bella is walking around talking and laughing and I love watching her. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I love her and she just looks up and smiles. And god I love her smile. Looking at her now I can't figure out why it took me so long to fall for her.

Then Amelia runs up and grabs my handing demanding I dance with her and Bella laughs as she drags me away.

Bella's POV

"I'm sorry I tried to talk you out marrying him Bella. I just…"

"Worry. I know Jake. But do you trust me now?" I ask not really needing him to but wanting it all the same.

"I do, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You're not the same girl you were in high school that I constantly had to get out of trouble. You're like a real grown up now; except you can't make a simple decision to save your life and you really can't cook." He laughs.

"I got pregnant at 18 Jake; you did a crappy job keeping me out of trouble." I laugh back at him.

"But it was all worth it wasn't it?" He asks.

And as I watch Amelia and Sam dance and laugh I tell him of course it was.

"You need to go find him Jake." I tell him suddenly serious. "He looked so broken when he left, you need to find him and make sure he's OK. Tell him not to run again. You and Sam are all he has, and Amelia, he can see Amelia if he wants. Please Jake, just go find him and make sure he's OK." I beg him.

"I doubt he wants to see me Bella." He hesitates and I start crying because I know I made the right choice but I still feel guilty.

Sam comes over to figure out what Jake did to me and I tell him I just want him to go check on Paul and Sam offers to go.

"No! This is your reception! Jake needs to go!" I yell at both of them.

"Bella just settle down. I'll go, I'm sorry." Jake tells me.

After he leaves and I manage to settle down I feel guilty for flipping out on both of them over him.

"I'm sorry Sam; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's OK, it's been a long day and I know you're worried about him. I am too. Bella are you going to be OK if he stays?" He asks me I shake my head yes.

"He should stay Sam; like I told Jake you and him are all he has. And Amelia, he loved Amelia long before I even came along." I tell him. "Are you worried about me being around him?" I ask quietly.

"No, not at all Bella. I trust you completely. I love you so much and I love that you care about him enough to send Jake to after him. You're good Bella, so good. Of course you still care about him." He kisses me and I let myself just fall into him.

"I know its early Sam but I want to go home. I just want to be with you." I whisper.

"Bella I would love to take you home but everyone's here, let's just do cake. Plus Mike isn't even here for Amelia yet." So practical.

"How are we going to do cake? Amelia ate most of it and we can drop her off, please." I whine.

"30 more minutes? Call Mike and see if he can come early then just 30 minutes and we can go."

"Fine." I pout and he just laughs and kisses me.

Longest 30 minutes of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

"She's so cute mommy." Amelia whispers as sits on my hospital bed as still as she can be. Which isn't very still at all actually.

Kaylin was born 4 hours ago after 20 hours of labor and Jake just brought Amelia up to see her.

"Can I hold her?" She asks.

"Of course, go sit in the chair and Daddy will help you." She bounces up and I try to hide my pain. I'm just glad she's excited. She was upset when she first found out we were going to have a baby. Mike and his girlfriend had a baby just before I found out I was pregnant and she was so upset she wasn't going to be our only child anymore.

So we've spent the last few months spoiling her and telling her what a great big sister she's going to be and it seems to have worked.

Sam takes Kaylin from me and helps Amelia get settled in to hold her.

"Hi baby Kaylin. I'm Amelia; I'm going to be the best big sister ever! I have a little brother too but you're going to be a lot more fun. Boys are dumb sometimes. Except Daddy." She looks at Sam like oops and he just smiles at her.

"Mommy what was I like as a baby?" Amelia asks completely innocently but I burst into tears.

"Amelia, I don't know how much you know about when you were baby but I wasn't really there." I start to explain and Sam tries to tell me it's OK, it can wait but she needs to know and now seems like as good a time as any.

"When I got pregnant with you your dad, Mike, left me and I was so sad that I couldn't take care of you like I should've. So I left you with Gramma and Papa Amelia and I didn't come back until they died when you were 3. It was a bad thing for me to do and I wish I could change it. But Amelia, you have to understand that now I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you and I've tried every day since the day I came back to be the best mom to you that I could." I explain as best as I can in a way a 9 year old will understand.

"Mommy, don't cry. You're the best mom ever. I love you. I didn't mean to make you sad." She's crying and I feel awful. "Everyone does bad things mommy, I hated Kaylin when you first told me about her."

"Oh baby, come here." I tell her and Sam takes Kaylin and Amelia climbs into the bed with me and I hug her so tight. "I love you baby girl, you're a wonderful daughter and you're going to be the best big sister."

She lies with me for a while until Kaylin gets hungry.

"Where do you want to stay tonight Amelia?" Sam asks her, both Jake and Mike offered for her to stay with them for the next few days.

"I want to stay with Jake! Paul and Jessie are staying for the night before they go back home tomorrow!" She's over being sad.

Paul took his job back at the shop once he came back into town, it was weird at first with me still working there but we managed to work it out and we're friends. Amelia adores him and he adores her. About six months ago Jessie, broke down and got towed to the shop. She was running from an abusive relationship and had nowhere to stay so Paul offered to let her stay with him until her car was done. A week later the car was done and they both left. They moved about 3 hours away where Jessie found a job, that's where she was headed. She makes him happy and he makes her feel safe and I'm so glad he found someone.

Sam calls Jake and asks if he wants him to drop her off but Jake says no he'll come get her.

"Paul!" Amelia runs to him as he walks through the door a little while later.

"Hey sweetie." He hugs her.

Sam tells me he's going to walk to the car to get a change of clothes while I'm not alone. Because I can't be alone for 5 minutes with the baby… I love him so much but he's a bit overprotective. Amelia runs off after him.

"Hey Paul, where's Jessie?" I ask him.

"At the house, I wanted to see you and the baby before we head out tomorrow. Is it OK?" He's suddenly nervous.

"Of course but she could've come." I assure him.

"Oh, babies and hospitals make her nervous." He explains. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He blurts out.

"Paul that's great, I'm so happy for you."

"I don't want to screw this up Bella like I did with you."

"We were so much younger Paul, and I was messed up, too emotional and you were… different. Scared and cold. It just wasn't meant to be. Jessie makes you happy and she loves you so much. Don't worry about screwing up, everyone screws up. It's part of life." I try my best to make him feel better.

"Thanks Bella. She's beautiful and you look amazing." He says looking at Kaylin.

"Thank you." I tell him as I look down at her, she is beautiful.

"Bella, I'm glad you picked Sam that day. He's so much better for you than I could have ever been. " He says quietly as Amelia runs back into the room.

"Be that for Jessie, Paul." I tell him and he smiles at the mention of her name.

Amelia kisses me and Kaylin goodbye and they leave.

"What was that about?" Sam asks after they leave.

"He's going to ask Jessie to marry him and he's worried about screwing up with her like he did with me. Then he told me he's glad I picked you."

"I'm glad you picked me too. I love you." He kisses me and takes Kaylin.

"I love you too, so much. And I love our family." I tell him as my eyes get heavy.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam's POV

"Holy crap this is not possible! You were supposed to get a vasectomy!" Bella is screaming at me with a pregnancy test in her hand.

Crap. I was supposed to get a vasectomy but I didn't because she was only 27 when Kaylin was born and Kaylin is a really hard baby and Amelia is getting harder and harder to handle so when she demanded I get a vasectomy I'm pretty sure it was just all the stress so I told her I did. But I didn't. Really dumb move.

"Bella, just calm down please." I move towards her but she gives me a come any closer and I will kill you look.

"Do not tell me to calm down. Either you lied to me about something incredibly important or I'm cheating on you. Do you think I'm cheating on you Sam?" She sounds crazy.

"Bella I'm so sorry. You're so young and I know it's hard right now with Kaylin and Amelia but I thought once Kaylin got older and Amelia calms down you would regret it so I didn't do it."

"I'm leaving, do not come after me." She says quietly.

"Bella please," I try to stop her.

"No. You lied to me. And now I'm pregnant. I already have two very difficult children. If you didn't want to do it then fine, you could have told me that. I could have been on birth control Sam. Instead you let me think you did it and just left it to chance. You're an idiot and right now I just want to be away from you. Amelia is with Mike till Monday so I'm sure you can handle Kaylin for a while." She starts packing a bag.

"Where are you going, at least tell me that. I'll leave you alone I promise."

"I'm going to stay with Jess and Paul." She tells me.

Bella and Jessie became very close after Jessie got pregnant and flipped out. They talked on the phone every day and before the baby was born Paul and Jessie moved back into town, not just because of that but it was one of the reasons. Paul and Amelia for some reason are incredibly close and the harder she gets to handle the more Paul seems to be the only one she'll talk to.

"Bella I'm sorry. I love you." I tell her one more time before she gets in the car.

"I know. I love you too but I'm just so mad, and more than mad, hurt. So freaking hurt Sam." She's trying not to cry and I feel like a huge jerk. I am a huge jerk.

I call Paul to let her know she's on the way and he's pissed at me. Since he's been back they've grown close and they care about each other in a way no one really understands but no one really feels threatened by.

Then Kaylin starts screaming so I sigh and go get her from her crib. Kaylin is a very demanding and often sick baby. She's been to the hospital so many times and no one can tell us why she's always sick. Bella was right, with Kaylin always being sick and Amelia being well, Amelia the last thing we need is another baby.

She's never going to forgive me.

Bella's POV

I cannot freaking believe he did this to me. I cannot believe he did the one thing that always pissed me off the most about Jake and Paul. He's trying to control me and my freaking life and not only that he lied to me about it. Like I'm so stupid I wouldn't notice when I got pregnant!

Pregnant! Kaylin, as much as I love her is an awful baby. She cries all the time and even worse she's so sick all the time. She's been to the hospital more times than I can count with high fevers and fainting spells but nobody knows what's wrong. And Amelia is taking all the extra attention Kaylin needs hard so she's acting out in school and she barely talks to anyone but Paul. Why Paul I don't know but at least she talks to someone and I know he'll tell us anything we need to know.

I pull into their driveway and Jess meets me outside and runs to me and hugs me and I burst into tears.

"He called you?" I asked.

"He called Paul yeah." She tells me.

We go inside and Sterling is screaming and I'm thinking maybe I should have gone to Jake's. He and his girlfriend, Leah, have no desire for kids.

"Paul's going to take him over to Jake's for a while so you can have peace." Jess tells me.

"No, that's OK. I'm just emotional and tired. Sterling's fine." I feel bad now.

"You don't have to pretend with me Bella. Seriously Sterling drives me nuts too." She laughs.

Paul comes out of Sterling's room and hugs me.

"He's sorry Bella." He tells me but I tell him I don't want to hear it. He gets Sterling ready and heads off to Jake's for the rest of the day.

Jess makes us both tea, she's obsessed with tea, and we sit down and watch bad TV for a while.

"I don't know what to do Jess, I am so freaking mad at him. How could he do something like this to me?" I finally break down.

"I don't even know Bella; you have every right to be pissed. But he does love you so just try to remember that."

"This is so bad though. I can't handle another baby. I can barely handle Amelia and Kaylin. I don't want this baby Jess." And I feel so guilty but I know I can tell her anything. "I'm not going to not have it but I'm not sure I can love it. And if Sam's responsible for that, I'm not sure I can forgive him." I tell her sadly.

She tells me I can stay there are long as I want but I don't want to leave him alone for too long once Amelia comes back. He's a good dad to both girls but he works a lot and so I'm the one that knows the ins and outs of daily life with them.

"I'll go tomorrow," I tell her. "I might not ever forgive him but if someone leaves it needs to be him." I tell her and it comes out a bit more bitter than I meant.


	17. Chapter 17

Paul's POV

Sam is an idiot but who am I to judge? I'm the one that walked out on Bella and then tried to get her back on her wedding day. I love Bella, I never really stopped, and it just evolved from wanting to be with her to more like a deep friendship. I would do anything for her but I don't want her anymore. Luckily she feels the same and neither Sam nor Jessie mind it.

I know she's a wreck right now so I'm staying at Jake's for the night even though Leah is being a bitch about it. Nobody likes Leah, except for Jake.

About 3 in the morning Jake gets a call from the hospital saying his dad had a heart attack and he needs to come up right away. He asks me to let Bella know since Billy is like a father to her and a grandpa to Amelia. I'm not going to call her so I beg Leah to keep Sterling since he's asleep and go home to tell her.

She's crashed on the couch so I gently shake her away.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I need you." She tells me half asleep.

"Bella, its Paul not Sam. You're at my house remember?" I shake her harder.

"Paul! Crap. I'm sorry." She's all embarrassed now but I take this as a good sign she'll forgive him because honestly at this point none of us are sure. Sam was at Jake's earlier and he's convinced she won't.

"Don't worry about it but Bella, Billy is in the hospital. It doesn't look good. Do you want me to take you to see him? Jake is already on his way."

At this she jumps up saying yes take me. I wake Jessie up to tell her we are going and we head out.

"How is he Paul?" She asks and I'm not sure if she's talking about Billy or Sam. I look at her and she whispers Sam.

"He's upset Bella, really upset. He's sorry and he knows he screwed up. He's scared you won't forgive him. He needs you Bella." I'm trying to make her see without pissing her off. I mean I'm pissed at Sam and so is Jake but we both know they belong together. Bella is so different with him, not quite so flighty and dramatic. Sam is like her stability and she's like his… air. And now I feel like a girl.

"I'm just so hurt Paul. Why would he do this to me?" She's crying and I'm thinking this is not the time and I am not the person for this but maybe I'm their only hope. She won't listen to Jake on anything and Sam is usually the one being the voice of reason but she's probably going to think he's biased on this.

"I don't know Bella and I don't think he does either. It was obviously a messed up thing to do but how many times has he hurt you?" I ask her.

"Twice." She answers fast. "This time and the time he set us up. Other than that he's all about what I want. Seriously he told me on our wedding day he would understand if I left with you. But this is more than a bad choice. This is a lifelong screw up. 3 kids Paul. I already have 2 kids that consume my entire life. Where is there room for a third?" She looks so sad and I know this is not going to be easy.

We get to the hospital and we look for Jake. When we find him he's sitting with Billy and Bella walks in and I stay in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming Bella, I wanted to see you, say goodbye." Billy strains with every word.

"Dad, no," Jake starts but Billy stops him.

"I know it's my time. I love you both so much. Jake you have been the best son I could ask for and Bella I love you like my own daughter. Your parents would be proud of who you have become and what a good mom you are." They're crying and then machines start beeping and we have to leave.

The doctor comes out and says he's sorry; there was nothing they can do.

Jake and Bella are both crying and I don't know what to do. I cared about Billy but not like them. I don't know what to do or say.

Finally Jake says he's going home and I tell him no way is he driving so we all get in the car. After I drop Jake off and pick Sterling up I head back to my house but about half way there Bella asks me to take her home.

Once we get there I ask her if she needs me to come in but she says no.

"I'm mad at him, not the other way around, and now all this seems stupid anyways. Thanks Paul." She smiles sadly.

Life sucks so much sometimes.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam's POV

Jake calls me to tell me about Billy shortly after finding out and while I feel terrible for Jake and Billy my main thought is Bella is going to be so upset and I can't even be there for her. I know Paul and Jessie will take care of her but it should be me. I promised to leave her alone so I don't even call her.

I'm lying in bed not sleeping with thoughts of Bella and Billy and Kaylin and Amelia and how everything seems to be spinning out of control when I hear the front door open. I don't get up because maybe she just needs to get something and she still doesn't want to see me. Maybe it's not even her, maybe its Paul or Jessie.

"Sam." She says so quietly and I sit up not sure what to do. "I'm still so mad at you and I'm so hurt but I love you and I don't want to lose you." And I hold my arms out to her and she curls up with me and cries until she falls asleep. She didn't say it but I know Billy died and I know how hard this is going to be for Jake and Bella but I'm so worried about Amelia. She's already mad at the world. Losing Billy could send her completely of control. And then I realize Amelia doesn't know yet and the longer it takes us to tell her the more likely she is to hate us. She's already going to be upset she couldn't tell him good bye but there really was no time.

It's almost morning so I give up hope of sleep and hold Bella while she sleeps thinking about Amelia.

The next morning I call Mike and tell him what happened and ask him to bring her back early.

By time she gets back Kaylin is in full swing moodiness and Bella is barely functional and asks me to please tell her.

"Amelia, Billy got sick last night and died. It was very sudden and there was nothing that could be done." I explain to her.

She starts crying and runs to her room and locks her door and stays there for hours until Bella finally calls Paul. I'm trying to figure out why we never took the lock off her door. He comes and finally she comes out and she's asking questions and taking it all as well as expected. She's really going to freak out when on top of all of this she finds out Bella is pregnant again. Once again, just like her mother and once again I feel like a total jerk because I did this to her too.

The months go on and finally we tell Amelia about the baby and she does completely flip out to the point of running away. We call Jake and Paul and Mike but no one has seen her and we all go out looking.

Finally Paul finds her at the gravesite of her grandparents.

Paul's POV

When Sam told me Amelia ran and she didn't show up here or at her dad's I of course thought the worst. We live in a small town but nowhere is really safe. I tried to think of all the places Amelia might go and decided to check the gravesite of her grandparents because I couldn't think of anywhere else and there she was lying on the ground, freezing to death and sobbing. I wrapped my jacket around her and just sat with her until she started talking. That's my secret, I never ask her anything, I just wait and she always starts talking.

"They were the only ones that really loved me. Them and you and Jake and Billy. Mommy told me she left me and my dad didn't want me. But even you left me. Now Jake doesn't have time for me because of Leah and you have Jessie and Sterling and I'm just not good enough for anyone." She looks so broken and she reminds me so much of the old Bella.

"Amelia you know that's not true. So many people love you. Your mom and Sam and your dad and his girlfriend and me and Jessie and Jake and Kaylin and Sterling. They all love you. And you're not, not good enough for anyone." I tell her.

"Then why does everyone need more people in their lives. Mommy and Daddy had Kaylin and now this new little brats coming and my dad has Cooper and you have Sterling and Jake has Leah who's worse than a baby." And which point I laugh but she glares and me and I stop.

"That's just what grownups do, they have babies. Because that's what you're supposed to I guess. And I don't know what the deal with Leah. But having new people in your life doesn't mean you love the others any less."

"But mommy and my dad left me and they didn't leave the new babies. And Kaylin is an awful baby." She's not being mean; its true Kaylin is an awful baby.

"They grew up Amelia and they have both done everything they could to be good parents since they came back into your life." I don't like Mike but he's actually a decent father.

"I hate it that you're always right." She sighs and I just smile and take her home.

Bella runs to her and grabs her and hugs her so hard I'm not sure Amelia can breathe as we walk through the door. As soon as I found her I texted them to tell them she was safe but I didn't want to rush her.

"I'm sorry I ran away Mommy. And I'm sorry I've been mean to you and Daddy and everyone else and I'm sorry Kaylin is such an awful baby and that I hate the new one." She's sincere but maybe a bit misguided. She is only 10.

Sam and Mike both thank me for finding her and bringing her home and Mike and I leave.

I'm pretty sure this is only the beginning of saving Amelia.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

The day Amanda was born I cried for hours at the thought of raising another girl but so far Amanda is the picture perfect baby. In her three years of life she's only been sick a few times with the usual colds and stuff like that and she only cries when she needs something. We hired a babysitter to help out with Kaylin and Amanda a few evenings a week so Amelia gets the attention she needs. Kaylin still needs regular hospital and doctors' visits and we still can't figure out why but we've learned to manage. Sam hired more help for the shop so he works less and helps me more. He's done everything he can to make up for what he did but I love Amanda so much it doesn't even matter.

Amelia is still moody but it's more of a normal teenager moody than an I hate you because you abandoned when I was a baby and you keep having new babies moody. She loves Amanda and has a come a long way in liking Kaylin.

Since our kids are all a little older now Sam and I and Jess and Paul decide to take a family vacation together so we can all hang out together plus share babysitting so we get time alone too.

We check into our fabulous hotel which includes a waterpark, amusement park plus spa. Sam and Paul take off with Amelia leaving Jess and I with Kaylin, Sterling and Amanda. Somehow seems unfair but whatever, they'll make it up to us.

They splash around in the baby pool and Jess and I catch up on life. Later that evening Sam and I keep Sterling so they can enjoy their time together. Sterling adores Amanda where he and Kaylin just fight. The littles crash early after the long day leaving us with just Amelia. We watch a movie together and Amelia goes on and on about how much fun she had today and it makes me happy to see her so happy.

The whole week goes surprisingly well for a vacation with 4 kids, 3 of them very young and one of them a moody teenager.

On the drive home we take Amelia and Kaylin and Paul and Jess take Sterling and Amanda because Sterling started screaming her name as we put her in our car.

Both girls crash 5 minutes into the drive with Amelia waking up hours later and Kaylin still crashed.

"Mom, you do realize we went a whole week without Kaylin being sick right?" Amelia asks after she wakes up. I haven't really thought about it but she's right.

"We got lucky." I tell her.

"Really mom? When have we ever been lucky? I think it's something in the house. That makes more sense than luck." And I think about it and she might actually be right. We discuss is and promise her that if she gets sick soon after getting home we will look into her theory, and that even if it turns out to not be she's an awesome big sister for even thinking that much into Kaylin's health to which she responds she loves her, she just annoys the crap out of her. Back to typical Amelia, but we ignore it this time.

Kaylin has a fever within hours of being home.

"She's right Sam! How did I not see this?" I'm an awful mother.

'You never had the chance to see Bella. Amelia only realized after being gone." He tries to comfort me.

"Amelia realized! Still not me." I don't deserve children.

"She's very smart Bella and very observant and you know she sees and thinks about things differently." He reasons and he's right. We are very much alike emotionally but mentally I guess she's more like Mike.

"Now what do we do? How do we figure out what is making her sick?" I ask because I have no idea.

"I don't really know. Let's just sleep tonight and we can talk to her doctor tomorrow." So practical. Who can think about sleep when this house I'm supposed to sleep in is making her sick?

"Not happening. I'm taking Kaylin to Jess and Paul's." I text Jess as I tell him this and she says of course. Amelia and Amanda are already asleep so you can stay here with them right?" I ask him already getting stuff together.

"I will Bella but it could take a while to figure it out. You can't stay there forever." He tries but seeing he's not getting anywhere gives up and helps me get Kaylin ready.

Just as I'm out the door Amelia comes running asking where I'm going and I tell her where and why and she begs to come.

Sam mumbles something about leaving him for Paul and when I look at him like what the hell he says Amelia! I meant Amelia! And I laugh and say OK.

When we get there Sterling gets upset that I have Amelia and Kaylin but not Amanda.

Within the hour Kaylin fever breaks and I know that I will tear the house down to figure out what's making her sick if I have to.

"Why don't you move into your old house while you're trying to figure it out?" Paul asks and it makes perfect sense. When we got married I moved in with Sam and the house is just there. We take good care of it so it's in good shape.

I text Sam and he's like duh why didn't we think of that. I'm starting to think we just aren't smart people. Hopefully the little girls get their brains from somewhere down the line.

So the next day I take Kaylin to the doctor with our new discovery and he gives us a list of common household poisoners. Amelia comes with because for some odd reason she loves doctors and hospitals. She asks the doctor why we were never given this list before and we both just stare at her but she has a point. Something makes my baby incredibly sick, I would like to think we looked at every option. The doctor doesn't have an answer so Amelia storms out and I look at him like I'm sorry but she's 13.

She demands we find a new doctor and I'm thinking at least she is using her moodiness for good.

_A/N This is random and has nothing to do with my story but can someone please write me a Bella/Bruce Banner love story? _


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's POV

We all move into our old house and Kaylin continues to stay healthy. It almost seems easier to just stay here but I want to know what's made her sick just in case it ever happens again so Sam hires some special medical team to find it.

A week later we have our answer. She apparently reacts badly to the paint. It's an old house with mostly original paint and there is something in the older paint that she just can't handle. After 4 years Kaylin doesn't have to be sick anymore. While relieved I still feel guilty that it could have been fixed so easily.

We discuss stripping the paint and repainting or just staying in this house. We finally decide to just stay here because I don't want to take chances on not being able to get rid of it all and this house is actually a little bit bigger, giving the little girls a playroom and Amelia a basement.

"Amelia, I know I've said it a thousand times but thank you so much for figuring out what was wrong with Kaylin." I tell her as she helps me make dinner one night.

"I didn't really figure it out. It was just a suggestion. One her idiot doctor should have thought about." She shrugs it off.

"You're right Amelia, but he didn't and you did so thank you all the same. I love you." I hug her and she starts crying.

"Amelia, why are you crying?" I ask her.

"Because I hated her for so long because she was so sick and she took all of yours and Daddy's time. So I don't deserve for you to be all thankful." She tells me. It kills me that she calls me mom but Sam is still daddy.

"Of course you do Amelia. You're a good person. So good." And she pretends to be over being sad I pretend I believe her as we finish dinner.

And for the next couple of years she stays good. And then small town boredom hits and she's sneaking out and drinking and probably doing drugs and none of us know how to stop her. You can't ground someone who won't stay put. I don't have the energy to stand guard over her all night.

I feel like a hypocrite telling her she can't do the things I did at her age and Mike kind of feels the same way and so does Paul. Jake of course was the good kid so he tries his best to talk to her and Sam is usually the one grounding her but we all know she's going to end up in bigger trouble if she doesn't stop.

Mike stops by one day while the girls are in school and Sam is at work looking nervous.

"I got a job offer in the city Bella, about 4 hours away. We'll be moving next month. I want Amelia to come. We can all see what small town life is doing to her. She's going to end up like us." He tells me almost looking sorry for the suggestion but at the same time knowing he's right. "The school district there is great, she would have so much more opportunity then she has here. And if we can't control her there I promise you I will send her back. Bella just give me the chance. You're a good mom, you always were. But she needs more than what we had."

And he's right. But it's not that easy to just let her go.

"Let me talk to Sam." I tell him.

"And Amelia will want to talk to Paul I'm sure." He says with a bit of annoyance.

And just give him a small smile and say yes.

"I get it Bella. You were right when she was little; they were here for her when we weren't. It pissed me off for a long time the way there were so involved but they love her. I need to know pretty soon." He says and I'm looking at him trying to figure out how a person changes so much. Have I changed that much? I guess I have.

He leaves and I think about Amelia. I love my life and I'm so glad I raised her here but this life is not for her. She'll go crazy if all she is, is a wife and mom. She's so smart but she's wild in a way I never even was.

By the time Sam gets home I'm convinced it's the right decision and after a while he agrees. It's not easy for him; Amelia will always be his little girl.

When Amelia gets home we tell her about it and how we think it's a good idea but make it very clear it's her decision. She's 16 now but she still has a tendency to feel unwanted at times. She thinks for a while and says she wants to talk to Paul just like we knew she would. I wish I knew how he felt about it but we tell her of course and Sam drives her over there not wanting it to be a phone thing.

Paul tells her she should go because the city is great and the options are unlimited but he'll miss her and she can call him anytime and he will be there as soon as possible.

So as the month goes on we pack her things and spend as much time together as we can and she cries a lot when she thinks no one is looking. Kaylin and Amanda are so upset so Amelia spends lots of time with them and she gives them each something special to her, the two things she kept close from her toddler years. The cat and the blanket Paul and Jake gave her in the hospital. Both things stayed on her bed, no matter where she was until she gave them to the girls.

The day for her to go comes way too quickly.

She kisses the girls and hugs the rest of us and tells everyone she loves them. I feel like my heart is being ripped apart as Mike drives away.

But as time goes on and she settles in I know the decision was right. Her grades improve to near perfection and she's talking about being a doctor fully aware of hard it will be.

I know she can do it and I think maybe I didn't fail her like I was so sure I would all that time ago. I've made a lot of mistakes but who hasn't?


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

"You can do it baby, it's all going to be OK." I smooth her hair back as Amelia has another contraction.

She always said she didn't want kids and we all told her that's OK. But after she graduated medical school, she fell in love, got married and here she is.

6 hours later baby Derek is born and Amelia is staring at him with pure adoration and fear.

"I can't do this Mom. I'm too busy; he'll think I don't love him. I can't quit working, I'll go nuts. And Caleb is busy too and what the hell was I thinking?" She's rambling on and I know its hormones.

"Amelia, I didn't raise you alone and you don't have to raise him alone. Kaylin is here and you can hire help if you need it. And I know you're busy so just make the most of the time you do have with him. You're going to be a great mom." I tell her.

"I have a great mom to look up too." She looks at me with tears in her eyes and I start crying and we are a mess.

"I love you so much Amelia. I'm so proud of you." I hug her softly.

Just then Sam comes in and he looks like he's going to cry too. She wasn't our first baby to have a baby but she's still our first baby. The one who put us through so much hell but brought so many people close together.

"Caleb said to tell you he got called in, he'll be back as soon as possible." He tells her as he kisses her on the head.

"Thank you Daddy." She tells him and smiles. Still Daddy.

"You know they say the more you put your parents through, the worse your kid is so good luck." He tells her and she just laughs.

It's been a long road to here but I'm so lucky to be where I am with a family that loves each other.

Kaylin moved close to Amelia as soon as she graduated high school and with the financial help of us she opened a restaurant just like the diner here. People love it because there isn't anything like it anywhere near it. She's named it Bella's as a joke. We all know I can't cook.

Amanda married Sterling the day after she graduated high school and has 3 kids by 25. Ross, Chad and Drew are her world. For a long time I thought it was Amanda I failed but not being able to get her out like Mike did for Amelia and we did for Kaylin but looking at the pure joy on her face as her boys beat each other up and destroy her house I know this is the life for her. As soon as he was old enough Sterling took over the shop for Sam.

It seems so strange to me some days that in a different world with different choices I could have ended up with Paul instead of my baby marrying his son. But most days it seems like there was never another option, this is how it was always supposed to be. I love Sam more than I could have ever loved any other man. And Paul was always there for Amelia in a way I don't think he could have been as her step dad.

When I came back when Amelia was 3 all I had to do in the words of Paul, was just don't screw up. I think I accomplished that goal and so much more.

When it's time to go back home I kiss Amelia and baby Derek and tell them both how much I love them.

Once we get to the car Sam kisses me and tells me he loves me and I tell him I love you too trying not to cry and he asks what's wrong.

"Being a grownup is hard but watching your babies be grownup is even harder!" I cry into him and he just laughs softly and holds me tight until I calm down.

Once I was a selfish teen who fled town and abandoned my baby to forget the memory of a man who didn't even love me. Then Amelia forced me back and in a way led me to everything I have today.

Life is hard and mistakes are made but I have no regrets.

_The End_

_A/N I know my stories aren't that great but they are like therapy so I need a new one to start writing! Any thoughts? _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. _


End file.
